What's Better Than Hockey?
by Aramira
Summary: Logan LOVES hockey. Logan LOVES beer. So what's better than hockey AND beer? Read to find out. ONESHOT but may make an appearance in another story. Rating for a reason.


**Author's Note: Warning, explicit material. I don't own any of the characters so don't sue me, I don't have any money…**

Logan was watching the last of the hockey game on tv, he was alone in the room, it being long after lights out. He was barefoot and in his usual uniform of t-shirt and tight jeans. He smelled her before she appeared in the doorway and he was surprised. He hadn't heard her coming he noted with satisfaction, her training was paying off. However it was her scent which he focused on. She smelled like her, but not her, there was something earthy and primal about her and it made him just a touch nervous.

He watched her pause in the doorway, surveying the room before she closed the doors behind her. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt, a skinny green scarf, tight dark blue jeans and she was barefoot. Her hair hung down to frame her face and the white against the auburn was luminous in the moonlight coming through the windows.

He tried to turn back to the tv but he kept his eyes on the girl walking towards him, he cleared his throat, "Hi Marie."

"Hi Logan." Her voice was deeper than usual. She picked up the remote in one hand and plucked his beer from him in the other. She turned the tv off and dropped his beer on the floor behind the couch. He thought about protesting but when she put a knee on the couch next to his he decided against it.

She knelt on the couch, straddling him and now she was staring right into his eyes. He saw something there that touched his inner animal and he growled. It was the same look he'd seen in Jean's eyes when the Phoenix took over. But then he saw something different, there was something behind those eyes, but it was all Rogue, all Marie, and whatever parts of her she kept from the people she'd pulled from. She was in control.

Logan's left hand reached out, seemingly of it's own accord, and touched her face. The heat coming off her body was incredible and the animal in him was responding to her scent. She smelled as if she'd been living in the woods surrounding the mansion and the earthy smells mixed with her own unique scent and her rising arousal made it hard for him to concentrate.

He wanted to push her off of him, for her own good, but he found his other hand resting on her hip. His left hand slid back from her face to tangle in her hair. Marie kissed him. Her lips were soft and she tasted like the berries she'd been picking and eating on her walk. He knew he tasted like beer but it was obviously not a deterrent because she raised the stakes.

Rogue deepened the kiss, sitting up higher on her knees so she was higher than Logan and pressed her lips almost brutally into his. Her hands were in his hair and it was almost painful the way they pulled at it, he reciprocated. It had been less than two minutes since she entered the room but Logan knew he was too far gone to pull back now.

Her tongue probed his mouth and he took control. He kissed her back with an almost brutal amount of passion and he pulled her down into his lap. He crushed her body to his and she responded with fervor. His jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight but he was suddenly distracted by the taste of blood in his mouth.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss to see a cut on Marie's lip. Her tongue touched the spot and she smiled slightly. Her hand touched his face, her fingers just brushing his skin and he felt a gentle pull. He watched in fascination as the cut healed itself. She kissed him again and he felt that pull, but it wasn't all-consuming the way she could have done. The pull combined with the kiss and it left him exhilarated and breathless.

She pressed her hips down into him and he groaned. Rogue put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Logan wrapped his arms around her, one hand sliding up into her hair. He tasted blood again and instead of pulling back he kissed her harder. They were both bleeding and healing, demanding from each other whatever could be given.

All thoughts of turning back or pulling away were gone from Logan's head as his hands explored the body of the woman on his lap. His left hand touched her breast and she moaned. She placed her hand over his and guided his touch before she slid her hand up his sleeves to touch his bare skin. Their lips parted only long enough for her to pull his shirt off.

Her hands were warm as they stroked his bare chest. His hands found their way under her shirt and he tried to pull it off but her scarf got caught. Someone else would have shrunk away in fear when his claws popped out and came at their skin. Marie didn't flinch, and her eyes never left his. Her scarf and shirt lay in tatters in her lap in seconds, not a scratch on her.

The claws retracted and she took the hand to her mouth and kissed the already healed knuckles. There was a tiny amount of blood and she licked it away slowly. He closed his eyes as a shiver ran through him and he whispered her name. He opened his eyes as he let his hands rest on her thighs, her hands on top of them. His hands slid up her legs, around her hips and onto her bare waist.

He could feel the heat from her impossibly smooth skin as his hands slid up to cup her breasts which were barely contained in the sheer fabric of her bra. His thumbs rubbed her erect nipples, hardening them. Finally unable to take anymore he took one in his mouth. She gasped in pleasure and arched her back, giving him free reign of her body.

"We should go back to my room-" Logan said but he was interrupted.

"No. Here." Her voice was husky and would take no argument. She ran her hands along his arms and over his chest, using her fingernails to raise goosebumps, then came to rest cupping his face. He mirrored her embrace then his right hand slid down her body, between her breasts. His left hand was around her waist to support her as he pushed her back. His right hand slid back up to fondle the breast he was now suckling.

She slipped a hand behind her back and unclipped her bra, he almost tore it off her and flicked it somewhere. He devoured her flesh, kissing, licking, biting and nuzzling. He tried to be gentle but the animal wanted all of her, all at once, whatever it took. He bit her nipple and she gasped in pain but immediately healed herself with his power.

He kept thinking he had to hurry, that he would wake to find himself alone in his bed at any moment, or that she would stop him, claiming temporary insanity. Thought was obliterated as he kissed her neck and Marie groaned his name in his ear and pressed herself into his groin. Logan growled and launched them onto the floor. She landed on her back, him on top of her.

Immediately she wrapped her legs around him and bit his lip. They struggled for control but the Wolverine easily overpowered her. He pinned her hands above her head and had his feet hooked over her ankles to hold her in place. She squeezed him with her legs and squirmed to get free.

He growled warningly then lay his body weight down onto her. Their bare chests pressed together and he ground his groin into hers. She stopped squirming and started grinding against him. His erection was getting painful so he let her go long enough to undo his jeans. She seized her opportunity to stick her tongue in his ear then bite his neck and dig her fingernails into his back. Logan was surprised he was still capable of conscious thought.

She tried to roll him over and take control. He put a hand on her chest to push her back and hold her down, he placed his other hand between her legs. She gasped out loud and ceased her struggles, pressing herself against hand. He felt her heat and thought he might be growling again but he wouldn't relinquish his body to his inner animal, he wanted to be fully aware of every moment.

She whimpered when he moved his hand but he undid her jeans and yanked them off before she could voice her protest. Her panties were sheer as well and the dark v between her legs was clearly visible. With her pants off the scent of her arousal, her unique womanhood, made him realize that even if the Professor himself came through the door he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

But maybe he could slow down the runaway train. She was on her back, her legs raised and her knees together, her arms crossed over her stomach. Her nipples were delectable pink islands on the swells of her creamy breasts. Her hair was disheveled, auburn and silver, making a halo around her on the carpet. Her eyes were dark pools and fixed on him.

Logan let his other senses explore her too. He heard her ragged breathing, her racing pulse and it made his ears ring. He smelled the forest on her, the wind, the trees and the grass that stained the soles of her feet. He lifted a foot and licked the sole, causing her to jerk and gasp, then sigh. He fought the desire to simply take her, he wanted to experience her; though whatever animal she had in her would have been satisfied with the taking alone.

He slid her panties off and placed his hands on her knees, spreading them. She was trembling and holding her breath. He took off his remaining clothing and let himself be examined by her. He wanted to take her, God did he want to, but instead he kissed her lips gently. Then he kissed each nipple, then her bellybutton, then he spread her legs so he could kiss her there.

She cried out as he tasted her and now he was fully aware of the growl emanating from him as he explored her depths. "Logan." She begged him to stop teasing her and he complied. His tongue found her clitoris and he flicked it mercilessly as she bucked and cried out under his ministrations.

His enhanced senses told him when her climax was imminent and his growl became more pronounced. She came, moaning his name, and the Wolverine gained a foothold. He didn't wait for her to come down from her orgasm before he plunged himself into her. The first thrust caught the end of her orgasm and she was so tight he almost came right then.

The light caught her face and Logan wrested back control, and just in time. His second thrust arrested her orgasm and she fought him. Her hips rose to meet him, her legs wrapping around him. Her arms went around his neck and she grabbed a handful of hair, then she bit him again, this time hard enough to draw blood. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back to kiss her.

The kiss wasn't gentle, it was animalistic and pure passion. They grasped at each other as he thrust into her again and again. She writhed and groaned under him, driving him to further heights of arousal. He pulled back and flipped her over in one motion, then re-entered her from behind. His hands were on her hips, controlling their movements. He took in the delicious view and the exquisite sensation as he very slowly pushed in and out of her warm, wet embrace.

"Logan." He marveled at her ability to speak entire sentences within the confines of his name. He thrust in harder, faster and now he was the one shaking. He leaned over her and wrapped an arm around her chest. He pulled her up into a high kneeling position that mirrored his own. He kept a hand on her hip and the other he placed on her shoulder from across her chest to help keep her upright.

She covered his hands with her own. His breath was on her neck, making her shiver. He bit her earlobe and then her neck, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to get her to moan his name again. She brought her hands above her head to reach around and grasp him behind his neck, forcing her back to arch and her breasts to stand out.

He let his hands slip from their positions to caress and stroke her body from top to bottom. He ran his fingers down her arms, bringing a shiver to her when they reached her ribs, then around to cup her breasts. He fondled them before sliding his hands back down, past her slender waist and over her hips. He ran them down her thighs then back up again. One hand went back to her hip, the other slid between her legs to find her clit.

She gasped as his fingers found a rhythm, she rocked her hips into the sensation and he matched it with his own hips. Her breath was coming in short gasps and her fingers massaged his neck as they flexed and relaxed with her growing tension. Feeling her orgasm approaching with every one of his senses he was being pushed closer and closer to his own.

His breath was ragged in her ear and he gasped as her climax shuddered through her. Every muscle in her body clamped down as the pleasure coursed though every nerve. He gasped in surprised pleasure of his own as her inner walls contracted and brought him to his climax. He felt Rogue go limp and he was able to keep her from falling. She caught herself on her hands and looked over her shoulder at him as he thrust twice more to get all he could from his orgasm.

Finally sated he half collapsed onto her back and they fell to the floor. She rolled over to face him, she rested her head on her arm the way he was and reached out to touch his chest. He touched her face with his free hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "My room?" He asked. She nodded. "Again?" She nodded.

They located their clothing, she wearing his shirt since hers was destroyed. Rogue opened the doors and gave the all clear. Logan followed her into the hall, then pushed her against a wall and kissed her soundly. The primal urge was gone from both of them, their animals satisfied for the moment. But Marie and Logan were far from satisfied.

He pressed into her and she squeaked, "Already?"

"Healing ability, I recover quickly."

"I'll take some of that." She said and slowly licked his lips, pulling from his mutation. She felt her body revitalize, her libido returning to full strength. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her back to his room that way.


End file.
